1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to tire sealant bottle assemblies.
2. Background Art
Tire sealant in unpressurized bottles is a simple and quick way for a user to seal a hole in a tire. Conventional tire sealant bottle assemblies require a flexible hose that extends between the nozzle of the bottle and the stem of the tire. Kinking, clogging, and messy hoses are problematic for these hoses during and after use.